


Death-Cycles

by HPfanatic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teddy is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Teddy wants Dennis to ride his motorcycle with him. Dennis is being stubborn.





	Death-Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Beelsebutt! Hope you enjoy it!  
> I don't own the characters, only the plot.

“Please,” Teddy coaxed, giving his best puppy dog eyes.  
“No,” Dennis crossed his arms, stubbornly shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”  
“Please.”  
“No.”  
“Please!”  
“NO!”  
‘Why not?” Teddy slumped down. He’d been trying to persuade Dennis all morning but to no avail. He just would not gather his courage to ride the motorcycle, which was extremely silly. It was a perfect summer day and Teddy intended to ride with his boyfriend. Dennis had never been on one before, claiming they were too dangerous. Teddy snorted and had teasingly remarked that he was becoming one of those paranoid old men.  
Needless to say, he slept on the couch that night.  
“Because I refuse to ride one of those death cycles,” Dennis scowled at the blasted thing. “What’s the point of it anyway?”  
“It’s fun,” Teddy defended the precious gift he’d gotten from Harry. “You’re just jealous, that's all. That I have one and you don’t,” he stuck his tongue at his boyfriend, who rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, clearly because you obviously have a death wish.”  
Teddy rolled his eyes. “You’re riding this,” he declared, patting the space behind him. “Get on.”  
“No,” Dennis glared.  
“Please,” Teddy begged. “Colin would ride it with me. I thought you were the fun brother?”  
Dennis scoffed. “I am fun. Just not stupid. And don’t bring Colin into this. He has Potter blood in him now, that’s enough to make anyone crazy.” Teddy knew he wasn’t saying it to be mean. Dennis often joked that Harry had corrupted his brother now that they were married. Which usually led to Harry saying, while smirking, “Like this?” and snogging the heck out of Colin. It was enough to make anyone want to vomit.  
Teddy slid off the motorcycle, coming up to Dennis. He towered over him by several inches, which he likes to rub it in his face. “So besides being ‘dangerous,” he said with air quotes, “why don’t you want to ride with me?” He held Dennis’ hands into his own. The older man avoided his eyes.  
“No reason.”  
“Dennis,” Teddy said in a warning voice. “C’mon. You can tell me.”  
Dennis bit his lip, looking a tad ashamed for what he was about to say. “What will people think if they see us?”  
“They’ll think my good old dad is teaching me how to ride a motorcycle,” Teddy said casually, laughing when Dennis’ eyes widened.  
“Why you little!” The one good thing about being so short was that he could easily access Teddy’s most ticklish spot: his stomach.  
“Ah! Stop that!” Teddy giggled when he felt several pokes. “Gah! I hate you!”  
Dennis grinned, tutting, “That’s what you get for making fun of my age.”  
“But that’s not fair, you make fun of me all the time,” Teddy was unable to force back his grin, still feeling a bit giggly. Darn Harry and him telling Dennis that he was ticklish.  
“Too bad,” Dennis said cheerfully, unsympathetic to the situation.  
Teddy slung his arm around his boyfriend, bringing him in closer. “So why won’t you ride? What’s the big deal if someone sees us?”  
“Because,” Dennis sighed. “The looks.”  
“The looks?”  
“You know, the disgust from seeing you with me, a much older man,” Dennis mumbled, his cheeks reddening.  
“Are you embarrassed by us?” Teddy was feeling a little hurt, if he was honest. The age difference didn’t bother him at all, nor did it bother Colin or Harry. When they’d first gotten together, Teddy had feared his godfather’s reaction so he’d brought Dennis to dinner, the same night Harry brought Colin to dinner. Teddy knew they were brothers and that Colin was dating Harry. He hoped if things got out of hand,Colin could make Harry see some sense. He didn't’ have to, however. Harry welcomed Dennis with open arms and they all had a splendid time. Of course, Harry did the custom thing every dad did when their child has a significant other: threaten them if they ever dare to hurt the child.  
Teddy had sunk down in embarrassment but supposed this was better than Harry flying off the handle. Eventually, all four of them hang out regularly in addition to some others that joined them, like Ron and Hermione.  
“No,” Dennis was horrified by Teddy’s question. “No, not at all.” He gripped Teddy’s body tightly, burying his face in the younger man’s chest. “I could never be embarrassed by you, Teddy.”  
“Then what is it?” Teddy rested his head on Dennis’ hair, inhaling the scent of his shampoo.  
“I just don’t want anyone making fun of you for being with someone so old,” Dennis admitted. “I know people can cruel and I would never want to put you in that position.”  
Teddy gently pulled away from he embrace, looking him in the eye. “First of all, you are not old. You are in your thirties. That’s young. Second of all, I could care less what anybody thinks and trust me, I’ve got some cousins who would gladly wipe somebody out if they did,” he chuckled.  
Dennis laughed too,because that was so true. “Well, I guess I was being silly.”  
“You were,” Teddy informed him, kissing his forehead. “Now can we go on the motorcycle pleaseee?”  
“I suppose,” Dennis eyed the contraction apprehensively. “I still mean what I said about them being dangerous.”  
“Oh whatever,” Teddy snorted. He handed him a helmet. “Put that on and make sure you hold onto me.”  
“Funny, because I thought I’d lean over for more air. Really don’t know what I’d do without you,” Dennis deadpanned.  
“Cheeky,” Teddy sat comfortably on the seat, waiting for his companion to join him. Dennis took a deep breath and hopped on. He wrapped his arms around Teddy’s wasit, leaning his head on his back while inwardly telling himself he was not going to die. Teddy was a good driver, or so he hoped.  
“Ready?” Teddy chirped.  
“Not really?” Dennis let out a squeak when the motorcycle began lifting up in the air. They were close enough to reach the clouds when Dennis panicked “No more! Don’t go any higher!”  
“Aw spoil sport.” They flew off, riding around for hours. Dennis found that he really didn’t mind motorcycles all that much, especially when he was rewarded with a snog after it was over for being so brave.  
Yes, he didn't’ mind them at all.


End file.
